Help!
by George-the-emo-13
Summary: This is my first story! It's about a girl called Alice Woodside who's been having strange dreams lately involving The Beatles. It's getting harder and harder for her to distinguish which place is real. Has she time traveled to 1962? Has she gone mad? Is it all just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Help!**

**Chapter one: The totally ordinary existence of one Alice Woodside**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BEATLES! THIS STORY IS MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. NO HARM INTENDED.**

'_Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody.' _

Where is that sound coming from? I looked around and saw four men on a stage which inched further away as I tried to move closer. Then suddenly girls came flooding from everywhere and knocked me down. I could hardly hear anything and they could hardly hear me.

'Help! Help me!' I screamed.

Guess what? It was just dream, another silly dream of mine. So there's no need to be worried. I wasn't doing anything as exciting as that. The only thing I had to do today was exist.

'Alice! Get outta bed, the whole universe isn't gonna wait for you today.' I moaned in frustration as today was a school day.

'Hey, how about, we take today off and go for a little cruise to wherever we desire, my darling mother?'

'Come on Alice, I know you're only joking but I'm really not in the mood for that now. Can you please just be a little mature for once?'

'Oh god, how I hate that word, mature blah!'

'Alice I'm tired of this every morning, I've gotta get ready for work and you've got to get ready for school'

'Oh God, I hate that word even more, School!' I made several groans just to stress my hatred of that word.

'Just get up Alice, will ya!' She said pulling my bed covers away.

'Ok jeez, sorry mum I guess no jokes today then'

'Finally my daughter sees sense, now hurry up and get dressed or you'll miss your bus'. Then she closed my door behind her.

So you're probably wondering what the deal with my mum is. Typical problems really. My dad left a few months ago and now it's just me and her. Don't get me wrong, I love her but lately she's changed into a whole different person. We used to have so much fun together but now she's serious about everything. Anything I do gets blown out of proportion. I know she's trying to get over dad but why does she have to take it out on me? Guess it's just another day in the Woodside residence. I basically threw my uniform on me and grabbed my iPod.

'See you later mum'

'Ok Alice, what time are you coming home at'?

'Um I don't know, sometime later. Bye now'

'You never tell me anything Alice, seriously it's…' I quickly interrupted

'It's not that mum, I just don't wanta be late ok and I'll text you later and tell you what time I'll be home at ok? But I really gotta go see you later'

I just shut the door as fast as I could after me and plugged in my earphones. Another stupid day at school. I really can't be bothered going to that place anymore, I don't see the point of it. To be honest I've skipped a pile of lessons in the past couple of weeks. It's not that I want to fail or disappoint mum but I just don't have the energy to pretend for the teachers or my friends anymore.

'Ugh whatever' I muttered to myself 'I'll go somewhere else today, school will have to wait, didn't have my homework done anyway'

When I started walking I didn't have any real place in mind to go. Unintentionally I ended up at the park, to be precise it's called the Grange Park. My best childhood experiences have been in that park, it really is a calm place in my life. That's probably why I ended up there. Without realising I slipped into my daydreams again, they come pretty naturally to me. I fantasize about a lot of different people and situations, but it usually comes down to one thing, The Beatles. Yep, it's true, you've got a hard core Beatles fan here. Some have described it as an obsession, but let's not go into details. People think I'm strange because of it. I guess I've alienated myself from the people in my school but who wants to be normal anyway. Someone would need to give me directions to get to normality.

'_The sun is up, the sky is blue. It's beautiful, and so are you' _I whispered under my breath_. _

'God I love The Beatles so much!' I might have said that too loudly because some people turned around and looked at me but the next song came on in my IPod and I just started dancing around.

'_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always_ _be true.' _

Again I got a little carried away and stood up on a bench and started singing 'All my loving' to the general public. I'm sure everyone loved my rendition of it.

Tiredness overcame me in the end, so I sat down and I rested my head on the bench. There must have been a school outing for some primary school children because they came running into the park with some stern looking teachers. I couldn't stay awake any longer though, one quick nap and then I might go to school. Stranger things have happened…

* * *

'_Bright are the stars that shine. _

_Dark is the night._

_I know this love of mine. _

_Will never die. _

_And I love her.'_

'What the…?'

I looked up and it was the same four men again from earlier. This time I could see their faces. It was definitely them. John, Paul, George and Ringo.

'Oh God. Please let this be real'

They were in a recording studio. I was on one side of the glass window and they were on the other. I tentatively touched the window with my right hand. Then a man entered the room, I assumed it was Brian Epstein or George Martin but my mind was so muddled I could hardly see straight. The whole room appeared to be spinning. My feet couldn't hold me anymore. I was falling and falling until I felt someone pull at my arm.

'Help me lads! Help me pull her up'

'What?' I whispered.

I stared up. I could only see one face in front of me. It was Paul. I hadn't any energy to say anything. We just locked eyes at each other, and neither one of us could stop. However, my body was being jerked in the opposite direction.

* * *

'Hey, hey, do you wanta come and play with us?'

'Huh, what?' I was awake again.

'C'mon we're bored, can you give us a push on one of the swings.'

I was back in the park on that old bench. There were a couple of kids around me. Guess they must have got bored and decided to wake me up.

'Well…'

'Children! Don't talk to this stranger. Come along we've got to get a move on'

'Aww but miss…'

'No, no we've got to move along if we want to keep to our schedule'

'Sorry kids, guess your teacher doesn't like the park too much, you'd better get going' I said trying to make them feel better.

'Bye bye!' The children all chirped as they were leaving.

'Bye, have fun!' I replied.

I wish I was young again. I thought to myself. Looking at my phone, I realised it was after ten. If I walked slowly I'd be at school for break time.

'I'll try and be a good child today' I muttered to myself with a slight smile on my lips.

My dreams are getting weirder lately and I've had enough excitement for today so school is the perfect place to go now. I wonder what that dream meant? It was all a bit confusing. I actually thought it was real for a moment. No of course it couldn't be real, just my over active imagination again… right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Pride comes before a fall**

***Just want to say thanks for all the reviews. Hope everyone likes this chapter!***

_Liverpool 1962 _

_Pauls POV_

'I'm telling you she was real!'

'Ok, McCartney. Whatever you say' retorted John.

'She was!'

'Paul, no offense, but you sound like you're losing it a little bit.' replied George. 'You've got to learn the difference between dreams and reality. He said using hand gestures to stress his point, like I was some kind of child. 'John can't even be bothered to think up any comebacks to you because, you sound that crazy'

'Will you's all shut up! My head's killing me.' shouted Ringo.

'Aww, poor Ringo. Did you get a little hangover from last night?' said John, tossing Ringo's hair.

'Get off me! I'm going back to bed. It's better than being around mentally insane people.' replied Ringo, giving a subtle look at Paul.

'I'm not crazy! Not yet anyway.'

I know this wasn't just an ordinary dream, well I think so. I hope I'm not actually going crazy. I just got to prove that it was real somehow…

* * *

_Back in 2013_

'Hey guys, I'm right on time, as per usual!' I announced to my friends as I strolled into our school common room.

'Yea hey Alice…' replied Adam, not taking his eyes of the book he was reading.

'I thought you were going to come in on time today Alice. You left me all alone in class today'. Lily said sounding a little annoyed.

'Yea sorry Lily, just felt like taking a little walk this morning. It's not like we learn anything important in this place anyway'.

'Well that's very interesting Miss Woodside'.

Crap. Now I'd done it. That was the voice belonging to none other than our vice principal, Mrs Wilson. She seemed to live in the woodwork of the school as she always appeared out of nowhere. Well, she decided that her new hobby in life was to irritate me, and she was succeeding.

'Good morning Mrs Wilson and how are you this fine day?' I said trying to sweet talk her.

'Miss Woodside you should know that flattery doesn't work on me. Now this is the third time this week that you've missed your morning classes. You didn't check into the office to explain your absences and you feel that you can just stroll into this school anytime you feel like it.'

'Yes well…' raising my index finger

'I haven't finished yet'.

'Sorry' I put my index finger down.

'And to top it off you come in proclaiming that this school is not important. Do you have anything to say for yourself?'

'Well to be fair, I did come in today, that's a plus. Maybe not on time but I'm here now anyway'. I said with a little grin on my face.

'I'm so glad you graced us with your presence Miss Woodside' Mrs Wilson replied giving a grin also. 'I'm sure you'll also be gracing us with your presence in detention after school today'

'But…'

'Half three sharp in room 23, your becoming quite use to it now so you shouldn't be late. By the way if you decide not to show up this time, you'll be suspended for a day. Goodbye Miss Woodside' she said with a slight controlled smile on her face and she turned on her heels and walked away.

'Goodbye Mrs Wilson' I shouted after her. 'I can't wait for another one of your stupid detentions later' I said under my breath.

'Well that went smoothly' remarked Lily.

'Leave it out Lily, I'm not in the mood.'

'Hey it wasn't my fault you decided not to show up this morning, now is it?'

'Yea, yea spare me the lectures. I've already got two today, one by mum and then that stupid woman there now and I don't need another one from you, ok?' I said leaning against the wall.

'Look I just…'

Luckily the bell interrupted to inform us that break was over.

'Oh sorry Lily, time for class I'll chat to you later!' I quickly said and walked as fast as I could out of the common room.

'Alice, wait a second…'

But I had left the room and I couldn't hear any more of what she had to say. I know I'm probably not coming off as a great friend here but I just can't be bothered listening to the same old lines again. 'We're worried about you…' 'You've changed, what's going on…?' 'Is everything ok, you've been acting strange lately…' and blah blah blah. I only skipped a few classes, everyone is making a big deal over nothing.

* * *

'Ah Miss Woodside, it's good to see you again. I was almost going to call up the police to file a missing person's report.'

'Ha ha, good one Mr Johnston' I replied while entering my next class which was English. To be fair, Mr Johnston was a good teacher and I like his subject so we actually get along.

'Well it's good to see you back Alice' he said and smiled at me. Why couldn't all my other teachers be like him? I do feel guilty for missing his classes, they're sometimes pretty interesting.

'Now, I hope you've all got your first drafts ready of your coursework assignment I give you a couple of weeks ago'.

Oh no. He is going to hate me. I haven't showed up to his classes in a while and now I don't have my work with me. The sad truth is, I have the assignment done, but he is never going to believe that I just left it at home by accident. I have to admit that I had fun doing it to. It was creative writing involving two plays we are currently studying in our class and we had to include the different characters together in a short story. This assignment was perfect for me. You see, I want to be a writer someday. I write basically every day and have hundreds of ideas for short stories and possibly in the future, I'll have my own full length novel. But for now, I got to get out of another detention.

Mr Johnston was standing in front of my desk.

'Last but certainly not least, we come to Alice. So Alice, where is this marvellous first draft that you said you could easily have finished in a couple of days?'

Me and my big mouth again.

'To which first draft are you referring to Mr Johnston?'

He leaned on my desk.

'Oh you know the one involving our two plays, the one you promised me that I would get on time?'

'Oh yea that first draft' I was badly stalling for time. 'Oh, you want it now? At this very moment?'

'If you would be so kind my dear Alice?' he said in an overly sarcastic voice.

'Ok look…' I thought I would just try and tell him the truth 'I swear I have it done but I just forgot to bring it with me, honest'

'Alice, you didn't have your last homework's done either so why should I be lenient on you again. Everyone else in the class managed to do their homework on time.'

'I know but Mr Johnston…'

'Alice, I've heard enough, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention. I can't keep letting you get away with not having your work done'

Please, Mr Johnston, how about if I give it to you tomorrow…'

'This just isn't good enough anymore Alice. You're eighteen not eight anymore. You have to take responsibly for your actions.'

'Yes, Mr Johnston' I flatly replied. Then I remembered I already had a detention today.

'Wait Mr Johnston, I've received a detention for today after school from Mrs Wilson'

'You really have started early today for gathering detentions haven't you? Well you can go to my detention tomorrow then.'

'Great, can't wait for it' I said gritting my teeth.

* * *

I was so relieved when the bell went for lunch. At least I can't get any detentions for eating. I got my food from our cafeteria and went to sit down next to Lily and Adam who had already got their food.

'Hey guys, what's up?' They both looked blankly at me and started a new conversation.

'Wait did I miss something?' They still kept ignoring me. I must have done something wrong, they know I hate being ignored.

'Ok guys, what's wrong? Look I'm sorry for not being on time today, ok?'

Lily turned to face me.

'No Alice it's not ok. You're a totally different person lately. It's like, I don't even know you anymore. I know you are going through some stuff right now but you have to stop blocking us out.'

'Yea' agreed Adam. 'We used to be really close and do everything together but you don't even bother calling me or texting me or emailing me anymore. Today is the first time I've seen you in three days.'

'Look guys, I've just been busy with stuff, what with mum and dad and all.'

'We know Alice' they said in unison.

'But…' Lily continued 'You can't keep using it as an excuse for blocking us and for getting detentions and not showing up to school.'

'Oh, don't be so dramatic Lily.'

'I don't want to do this, but… if you can't be open with us and let us help you… then… I think you need some time to sort your problems out yourself without us.'

'Wow… where is this all coming from?' They both looked down at the table 'So you both feel like this?'

'Yea' they reluctantly said

'Well fine. You know what? That's just perfect. Some great friends you's two are!' I exclaimed, storming off out of the cafeteria.

They were right as always. I knew they were right but I didn't want to admit it. All in one day I'd lost my two best friends, gotten two detentions and annoyed my favourite teacher. Well done Alice, nice one. I just decided to leave school for the rest of the day. If I had done all that already, I didn't want to stay around for anything else. I didn't even care about being suspended anymore. I just started walking. I was simply wondering around town, just hoping that today would be over soon. There was only one thing I could think of to do now to cheer myself up. Listen to The Beatles. They're just so perfect, well in my opinion anyway. Instantly they make me feel better. If only I could meet them all together. I swear I was born in the wrong time period. Maybe they could help make all these problems go away. If only. Unfortunately, dreams and reality are not the same thing. But, I didn't want to think about it now, so I just put my IPod on full blast to drown out everything else. But wouldn't you know it, the universe, or fate or karma or whatever you believe in, had other ideas on how my day was to continue.

I had barely noticed that there was a group of young boys playing football in a derelict part of town. If I had of paid any attention to them maybe none of the next events would have happened…

'Hey Jack! Over here'

'Come on pass it!'

'Well, come on score then!'

But instead of hitting the intended target of the goal keeper's net, the ball decided that I was the next best target in sight. I fell down in such a way that my head collided with the concrete pavement. After that everything began to go fuzzy and I slipped into unconsciousness…

* * *

***I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Two new friends**

***Still loving all of the reviews. Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next thing I remember was the sound of a car skidding. Then I was awake. I didn't have a clue where I was. I looked around trying to take in my new surroundings. Confused, slightly scared and baffled. That was the best way to describe my emotions. Just what exactly had happened, and where the hell was I?

'Oh God, oh God, oh God!' I heard someone mumbling to themselves. I looked around and saw a man. Then I realised I was in the middle of a street and a small crowd was slowly gathering around me.

'Here! What the…what's going on?' the authoritative voice as it turned out, belonged to an on duty policeman. I tried to speak, but no words were coming. So the policeman turned to the other man who was beside me.

'Sir, what exactly happened here?'

'Well, I mean officer… she just appeared out of nowhere! I mean…'

'Wait, calm down and tell me from the start what happened please?'

I didn't know what to do so I just looked up at them from the ground that I was still sitting on. For once in my life, I was speechless.

'Ok well, it's like this, I was driving along at the right speed and all… not that fast and, the next thing I knew, she appeared and I hit the brakes as hard as I could. I don't even know if I hit her. It's like she just appeared out of the cracks of the street!'

Then the officer looked at me and said

'Well miss, firstly let me ask, are you hurt?'

'Um…' I looked at myself and tried to move my legs and arms and so forth and everything seemed to be fine.

'No, I don't think so officer'

'Ok good, secondly do you remember what happened?'

'Uh… well… no, I mean one second I was walking along and then I woke up and now I am sitting in the middle of a street'

'Right ok, do you think you could maybe move to the footpath over their?' He said pointing out where I should go.

'Yea, yea' I slowly picked myself up and moved to the footpath. I still had no idea where I was. I needed to get some answers.

'Officer?' I asked 'Where exactly am I?'

'You must have had a bad fall miss, well you are in Liverpool'

'What?! Uh no no no… you see that's just not possible. Seriously where am I?'

'Miss I assure you, you are in Liverpool'

'No no no no no…' I started muttering to myself.

'Well I mean you can ask anyone else, they will tell you the same thing.'

'But you don't understand, I can't be here, I'm not from Liverpool!'

I started to panic. What just happened?

'Well miss, uh, I want to talk to the driver for a minute but can you just wait here until I come back ok?' He said walking over to the driver, who was standing beside his car.

I couldn't make sense of anything. Was I really in Liverpool? But, at once, it all came to me. I figured it out. I was dreaming of course. There was simply no other explanation for it.

'Wow I can never usually tell when I'm dreaming' I whispered to myself. 'Ah this is good, I was almost getting worried there' I felt a little relieved now.

'Well sir, I think you were both pretty lucky. I don't even think you hit her. I think she is just in shock and there appears to be no damage done to your car. So I think I can both let you go on your way. I'm just going to make sure that the young lady is alright. Maybe you would like to come and talk to her as well.'

'Yes officer of course'

I was in Liverpool in my dream and I was going to take advantage of it. I could do anything I liked. I could go meet the Beatles! Both of the men were now standing beside me.

'Would you like to be taken to a hospital or anything miss?' the police officer inquired.

'No no, I'm feeling a lot better now! Thanks, don't worry I'll be on my way' I said cheerily getting up of off the ground.

'Well, if you are sure you are both ok, I'll be on my way as well then. I have other issues to attend to. Good day' the police man turned and went on his way.

'Hey?' the driver of the car tentatively asked 'I'm really sorry about all this, I just didn't see you. I hope you are ok. You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?'

'Of course I'm sure!' I was beginning to feel pretty confident now.

'It's all a dream anyway! None of this is real! Hey do you know where the Beatles are. I'm there biggest fan! '

'Um right ok… The Beatles? I don't know who they… oh wait they are that silly boy band that plays in The Cavern from time to time. My sister loves them, she's just crazy for them. I'm thinking maybe just for a check-up, we should take you to the hospital' He said trying to grab my hand.

'Hey! Get off of me! You're no fun anymore, so please get out of my dream now!'

'Wow ok… so if this is all a dream… you could fly or be invisible right now, if you wanted to, right?'

'Well I mean…' wait, this is my dream I thought. He isn't going to talk to me like this!

'Yea of course I could!'

'Well then prove it! Then I will promise to leave you alone. Deal?'

'Ok you're on' I wasn't really sure how to go about it but I'm sure I could do it. If not I'm going to wake up soon anyway, so it didn't really matter what I did.

'Right I'll try being invisible first!' I closed my eyes tight and imagined blending in. I asked him if he could still see me.

'Yes' he replied.

'Ok' I moved a couple of steps. 'What about now?'

'Yes! Look what are…'

'Wait, how do I know you're not lying, right come and touch me and I'll know if you're lying'

I moved around a little bit but that didn't make any difference.

'Ow, not so hard!'

'Sorry, but do you believe me now. It's not a dream, this is reality in Liverpool'

'Ok wait! I can still try to fly!' I said shouting at him.

The closest thing to jump off was his car, so I climbed onto the bonnet. He stared at me like I was crazy but it didn't matter I knew it was a dream.

'This will show you!' I said to him. I closed my eyes again. I stretched my arms out and well, I fell flat on the ground.

'Oh Jesus!' He tried to help me up.

'I can't believe it, I thought that I could do it…'

'Well yea, look I think you need to go to the hospital'

'No way!' I declared.

'God you're impossible, ok do you live around here then?

'Nope'

'Ok, well, do you have any friends or family you can stay with?'

'Nope'

'So you're telling me that you have nowhere to sleep tonight and no family around to stay with?'

'Yep…'

'Listen…'

'Wait. Before you say anything its ok, don't worry because it's all just a dream anyway'.

'You're still sticking to that story?'

I nodded my head.

'Ugh what am I going to do with you?' It sounded as if he was talking mainly to himself. He leaned against his car.

'Right ok, I can't leave you alone like this' He let out a sigh and said 'I might regret this but you can come and stay at my flat tonight if you want to because you got nowhere else to go. But, just for tonight'

He then opened the passenger's door to his car and shouted

'Are you going to get in or not?'

I looked on in disbelief. Was this really happening? So I'm meant to be in Liverpool, and now getting a random lift in a stranger's car to go back to his flat? But, I didn't have much alternative to be honest. So I got into his car.

'I'm David by the way' he said

'I'm Alice' I replied. 'Alice Woodside'. We started to drive away. I was still so confused. Maybe…maybe this place is actually real. What am I going to do? David didn't say anything while he was driving. That was probably for the best. I was still retracing in my mind, what had happened and how I had ended up here. No, it just can't be real. I started pinching myself and telling myself that this was just another weird dream of mine.

'Well, here we are, this is my flat' David announced.

We both got out of his car and I followed him into his flat. I was being told that I could sit down on a chair and that David was going to make me some tea and that we could talk some stuff through. I shook my head in agreement but I was staring blankly ahead of me. I hadn't figured out where I was or what exactly I was going to do but I knew I couldn't stay here. I mean what was I going to tell him? So I decided to make a run for it but before I could reach the door, someone was beginning to open it.

'Hey, David! I saw your car outside and… um hello'.

'Hello' I replied 'Um…' I, for the second time today had run out of words. Then David interrupted.

'Oh Jenny hi! Oh this is Alice by the way and Alice this is Jenny'.

'Hi' we both said in unison and laughed.

'Yea Jenny, I better explain what happened today…'

We all sat down in David's living room area. David told Jenny all the details of what had happened. I sat their wondering if this really was Liverpool and then I remembered David saying that the Beatles were playing in the Cavern club but then if this is real it must be… it must be…

'David!' I exclaimed in the middle of his explanation to Jenny. 'What year is it?'

'Oh God, I thought you had calmed down'

'David, be nice. I think she's just in shock of what happened. Well Alice, its 1962'.

'What? But so that means…' I told myself that I had to look normal in front of these people until I figured out what was happening. 'Oh yea ok' I meekly replied.

'You see David, you just got to be gentle with her.' Then she nudged him. 'It's ok Alice, you can stay here as long as you need to' I couldn't believe how nice she was being but then I saw David's expression and I could tell he didn't agree with Jenny.

'Uh… that's ok, I don't want to bother you's' I said getting up. 'I'll find somewhere else to stay'.

'Wait Alice' Jenny said 'Don't go we want you here, don't we David' I looked at David. His expression was a little softer now.

'Yea, Alice we do. I'm sorry for being a little cold with ya. It's just can I maybe ask you some questions about well what happened and who you are?'

'Uh…' I wasn't sure if I was ready for questions but David was really trying and I felt I owed it to both of them.

'Yea, fire away'

'Well um, where exactly do you come from?'

'I don't come from anywhere important, it's just a small town in the middle of Ireland.'

'Ah so you're Irish, I was trying to work out your accent. I like it' David said and then he smiled. Maybe he was slowly warming to the idea of me staying.

'Question number two, well how did you end up in Liverpool?'

I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to lie but he obviously didn't want me to tell him that this was a dream again. I wasn't even sure what exactly all of this was.

'David, can I ask a favour? Will you trust me?' I can't give you answers about myself yet but can you just trust me for now?'

'But I mean… I don't even know your age or hardly anything about you'

'Well I'm eighteen, I love music, my favourite colour is purple and I love jelly babies!'

Jenny giggled and so did I. Gradually David let out a little smile himself.

'Wow you've made him smile twice already Alice! She's gotta stay now' Jenny said.

David tried to stop smiling but me and Jenny kept making funny faces at him and then we all burst out laughing.

'Aw you's two are…' I said caught up in my own thoughts.

'Yea Alice? Jenny asked.

'Well, I suppose this is a little hypocritical but can I ask some stuff about you?'

'Yea your right it is hypocritical' David said and smirked.

'Hey David be nice! She is our guest now, go on Alice ask anything you like'

Thanks Jenny. Well what age are both of you?'

'Well I'm twenty one' said David

'And I'm nineteen' said Jenny.

'I feel kind of young now, well…' I replied. Then I wondered what the date actually was. Maybe it was different here than from back home.

'By the way, what date and month is it?'

'Um, it's 13th of October'.

'Oh ok' Well the date was the same here as it was back home.

'Jenny only turned nineteen a few weeks ago so she's not as mature as she looks'.

'Mr twenty one over here thinks he knows everything'. Jenny replied sarcastically. Then they started play fighting with each other. They looked so cute together. Wait, were they a couple? I guess they could be.

'Um this is a little awkward but well… are you two a couple, like girlfriend and boyfriend?'

'No! proclaimed David.

'Definitely not!' agreed Jenny.

'We're brother and sister' David finally said.

'Oh! Oh right sorry. Just… next question then!'

They both laughed and we just sat around for the rest of the day, talking and joking around. I didn't even care if this was a dream or real. Whatever it was I was enjoying it. By the time we knew it, it was past midnight. I didn't even realise how tired I really was.

'Well, I suppose it's getting late, I'll show you were you can sleep'.

'Thanks David'.

'Jenny you can sleep here tonight too saying it's late. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa'.

'Well ok, if you're sure. Well goodnight Alice'. Then Jenny hugged me. It felt as if we had been friends for years.

'Goodnight Jenny' I replied while smiling. She walked into David's room and closed the door.

Then David showed me to another room with a single bed in it.

'You sure you don't want me to sleep on the sofa instead? Cause I don't mind'

'Naw Alice, I'm being a gentleman here' he said with a grin on his face.

'Thanks for letting me stay, I really appreciate it'. Then I gave him a hug. We started to pull away from each other but then we both looked into each other's eyes. I started to lean in closer but then David broke the silence.

'Uh… well goodnight Alice' and he turned away.

'Night David' I replied and he left the room.

I sat on the bed in confusion until tiredness overcame me. I got under the blankets and slowly drifted off into sleep. I wonder where I will end up tomorrow…

* * *

***Longest chapter yet I know but keep reading! A familiar face just might show up in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **Four: First Impressions**

***Sorry for not updating in ages. I've just been so busy trying to get stuff ready for going to university. But any way, here is the next instalment of my story! **

'Alice. Alice! Wake up!'

I heard a voice calling for me and wondered where I was now.

I looked up from under the bed covers and saw Jenny's face.

'Alice, time to get up I've something to tell you' she said smiling

I was still here, I glanced round the room. Yes I was still in 1962, well for now anyway.

'What is it?' I replied to Jenny while rubbing my eyes.

'Aha! You have to get up before I can tell you' she said and skipped out of the room.

I did like Jenny. She's a bit odd like me. I think we're going to get along. For once in my life I did want to get up out of bed. I hope I'll be staying in this place for a while. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen area where Jenny was standing. She placed toast on a yellow plate on front of me with a boiled egg on the side.

'Sleeping beauty has awoken'

'Yea I have, now you said you had something to tell me, my dear Jenny?' I smiled and started eating the food in front of me.

'Oh yea, well I thought that you and me and David could all go out tonight and well this is more of a treat for me but, we're going to The Cavern Club to see my favourite band the Beatles! You probably have never heard of…'

'Oh my God! Jenny I love you!' I said and threw my arms around her to give her a hug.

'Wow I'm glad you're happy. I can't believe you even know who they are.

'This is gonna be great!' I was so happy. I was going to meet them, in person and see them perform!

'Oh and we are going shopping and I am gonna buy you a whole outfit. You never know we might impress the four lads, right?'

'Well you will, you could just turn up as you are now and they'd love you!'

'Aw they'll love you too!' and we both chuckled.

I was ecstatic. I mean ok maybe it was just a dream but if it wasn't, I was gonna meet them. I'd thought about meeting them thousands of times and in hundreds of different ways and now it was actually happening.

'Hey everyone' said David who entered the kitchen area.

'David, I told her about tonight by the way'

'And…'

'She's all for it, aren't ya?!'she replied and nudged my arm.

'Yea… yea I am sounds great' I remembered about last night and how me and David had a 'moment'. I guess that was what you called it. I wonder what he thought about it.

'David…'

'Yea?'

'Can… I talk to you for a minute?'

'Um yea sure, Jenny can you give us a minute please?'

'Oh sure, I gotta change anyway'

'Thanks' David and I said in unison.

'Uh yea well… so about last night'

'Alice, it's ok. You don't have to feel awkward. I just want to know how you feel exactly so we know where we stand'

'Well David, it just was a kind of a spur of the moment thing, you know? It didn't mean anything'

'Well there's nothing to be embarrassed about then' He said and smiled

'That's good then glad we can still be friends' I said and smiled back.

'Of course Alice'

'By the way Jenny said she's taking me shopping today'

'Good luck with that'

Jenny poked her head outside of her door and asked 'Did I hear my name?'

'Alice was just telling me that you're taking her shopping'

'Oh yea course! We gotta look good for tonight don't we Alice?'

'Yea, but I got to warn you I am a bit of a tomboy'

'You won't be when I'm through with you! She said and she seemed to like the challenge of dressing me up.

'Ugh this is gonna be a long day isn't it?' I said looking at David.

David chuckled and Jenny told me to go get ready and that we had lots to do.

* * *

_Later that night_

'So what do you think of the Cavern then Alice?'

It's true what they said, it was small, overcrowded but it was amazing. I'd never thought I'd ever get here. Never thought I'd be watching the Beatles! It felt so surreal. I already knew all their songs and basically their lives.

'It's great Jenny, it really is!'

Yea! I knew you would like it'.

'Hey girlies' cried David. It was getting quite busy already and it was getting harder to hear what people were saying.

'Hey David!' shouted Jenny and I.

'Well, I'm guessing your precious 'Beatles' will be on soon, judging by the amount of girls in this place'.

'Ahh!' Jenny and me both screamed.

'Ugh, I don't know what you see in them and you act like two school girls at the sound of their name'

'Well yea!' I blurted out.

'They're just so cute! Jenny added.

'I'm gonna have to drag you off of them, aren't I?'

Jenny and me looked at each other and giggled.

'Hmm… maybe' said Jenny with a smile. 'Aw Alice, quick let's freshen up, David keep our seats'.

We pushed through all the girls to get to the toilet. It was absolutely packed in the toilets, I guess the other girls had the same idea as Jenny. We struggled to to get to a mirror but we eventually did.

'Wow, can you believe all this Alice, you're here, we're gonna see the Beatles, who trust me you have to see them perform in person and well everything's just perfect isn't it?'

'Yea I guess it is!'. I wasn't into putting on makeup so I just waited on Jenny redoing hers. I thought she looked fine but then I'm not on expert on makeup and dressing up so I just let Jenny do whatever she thought was best. That's why I let her put me in a dress, yes an actual dress. I didn't have anything against dresses on anyone else but just not on me! But I thought it'd be easier to say yes to Jenny than argue. It was light blue and went just below my knee. Even more amazing though was the fact that I was wearing high heels. I felt like an idiot in them but as long as I could see the Beatles it didn't matter what I was wearing really. I did look like a completely different person though. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Should I even be here?

'Alice, Alice?'

'Huh yea?'

'You ok? You're looking a little lost?'

'No I'm fine, just need a breather for a second. You go find David, I'll be out there in a minute ok.'

'Well ok, if you're sure'

'Yea go, you don't want to miss them now, do ya?' By now most of the girls had departed from the toilets as they wanted to get the best place to see the Beatles from.

'Hmm… very true! Ok well don't take too long!' She said and ran out of the toilets.

I paced round in front of the mirror. There was no one else there now so I started whispering to myself.

'Is this really such a good idea? I mean if this is real could I change the future? No this is insane, it's not even real. Just a couple of days ago I was just another school girl in Ireland. But if this place is real and I've like time travelled back into 1963… it's all too weird!' I said the last part a bit too loudly because I heard a voice calling out at me…

* * *

_Paul's POV _

'It's all too weird!' I heard a girl shouting in at the toilets. I was just getting ready to go on stage but I wanted to check if she was ok so I peered my head round the door of the girl's toilets.

'Hey, you ok love?'

She turned around and I could see her face. It was her. It was the girl from my dreams. She was real! I just stood there, speechless and with my mouth open. I must have looked like an idiot to her.

* * *

_Alice's POV _

I turned around to see who it was. I knew straight away. It was Paul, Paul McCartney! We both stood in silence for what seemed a lifetime. I finally mustered up the courage to break the silence.

'Yea… yea I'm fine' I said and I smiled. He smiled back.

'Umm well… I guess you got a show to do' I added and I started to walk past him.

'Hey, wait a minute'. He said.

'Um… yea?' I tried to be nonchalant but I don't think I could keep this act up for much longer.

'Well…' He said looking down at the floor 'This is gonna sound change but, have you… been having weird dreams lately?' He quickly said the last part and looked up at me.

Oh God. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to say yes, yes I have been having strange dreams and you were there and I woke up here in Liverpool and that I think this place is real and that I might have time travelled. But how could I tell him that? I didn't want him involved with me in anyway. I could let something that I know from the future slip out and change the course of history or something. So I lied.

'Um… no' I said looking down at the floor. 'I think you should maybe go on stage now' I said trying to walk away.

'Wait… wait!' He got in front of me and stopped me from passing. I just continued to look at the ground.

'I don't think you're telling me the truth… please I'll understand if you have I just want the truth'.

I didn't want to lie to him some more but I just couldn't tell him the truth.

'Don't be stupid… what are you on about dreams for? You sound ridiculous.' I replied trying to get past him again but he lightly grabbed my arm.

'Ok, just look into my eyes and tell me that. Then I'll believe you'

'Fine, ok then' I said angrily. I wanted him to not like me so I tried to sound aggressive and annoyed. I looked up into his eyes. I tried to speak but no words came. I couldn't lie to him but I couldn't tell him the truth either.

'I…I…I' I stammered.

'You see, you can't say it cause you have been having strange dreams' I looked at the floor again but he tilted my face back into his eye level. I was frozen to the spot.

'I know it's strange but could we maybe meet up after the show is over and talk about all this?'

'Umm… I…'

'Paul, hurry up will ya! We're meant to be on now! These girls are going crazy waiting!'

Paul looked over his shoulder at an agitated John Lennon.

'Alright John, I'll be there now.' He then returned his gaze to me. 'So will ya meet up with me after'?

'Umm I don't know… maybe'. I said it all very rapidly and walked away before Paul even had a chance to reply. I quickly located were Jenny and David where. Unfortunately they had moved to closer position towards the stage.

'Hey!' Jenny said. 'You ok?'

'Yea just fine… ugh listen do you think we could maybe move a little further away from the stage?'

'Aww but it's a great view and they'll be able to see us too, it's perfect!'

'Well…' but before I had a chance to reply the band had started and Jenny had hushed me into silence.

'Heya! It's great to see such a crowd at the Cavern tonight!' Paul was at the microphone. I was hoping he wouldn't see me. 'We're gonna start with an old favourite of mine, sing along if ya know the words!'

He started into _Long Tall Sally_. His vocals were amazing but I was trying hopelessly to hide behind Jenny but she was having none of it and she pushed us both through to the very front of the stage and well let's just say if Paul hadn't seen me before, he sure did now. He didn't take his eyes off me until he finished the song. Jenny and I then returned back to where David was. For the rest of the night I just tried not to make eye contact with Paul. I think he stared at me for most of the performance because even Jenny noticed and pointed it out to me.

'Ohh! Paul's looking at you, aren't you lucky!? She shouted over all the other girls there.

The performance finally ended and I had never been so relieved in my life.

'Ok, time to go everyone!' I tried to usher David and Jenny out quickly.

'Hey, wait a second… I wanta try and get there autographs and maybe something more' she said with a devilish grin.

'Jenny, don't say stuff like that when I'm around, I am your brother you know. If one of them looks at you funny, we're leaving'

'Oh you're very over protective ain't ya?'

'C'mon Alice, let's go, wait for us outside ok David?'

'We pushed through some girls that were still there to the front of the stage. The band was packing their equipment away. I saw Paul wasn't there and decided to risk it. Jenny was anything but subtle.

'Hey! Great show guys. I was wondering if I could get your autographs…'

'Sorry we're a little busy right now love' replied John

'Yea I know but I thought since you're all gonna be _incredibly_ famous someday that I just had to get your autographs obviously' she said with a smile.

'Oh you're a sweet talker ain't ya?' He said and gave her a wink. I rolled my eyes and looked around to make sure Paul wasn't there.

'Alright, give us a pen and paper then' Jenny eagerly did so. John signed it first and then passed it to George and Ringo. They barely looked away from what they were doing.

'There you go love, do you want _anything_ else with that autograph?' he said and winked at her again.

'Alright then! Well nice to meet you boys, we gotta be off!' I said dragging Jenny backwards with me.

'Hey Paulie! There you are come meet our biggest fans!'

I had turned round and saw that Paul was only a few feet away from me.

'Hey' he said and stared at me.

'Oh!' Jenny leaped forward at him. 'Hi I'm Jenny, you were just great tonight, I was wondering if I could get your autograph?'

'Yea sure' she held out her pen and paper for him.

'Yay this is great, I've got all their autographs now!'

'Ok now we've really got to go' I said trying to push past Paul.

'Wait, c'mon you said you would stay after the show'

'No I only said maybe'

'Ok well at least tell me your name'. He said looking into my eyes.

'Umm Alice'.

'There that wasn't too hard was it' he said with a smirk on his face. It made me smile.

'Alice, what exactly is going on?' Jenny said with her arms crossed.

'Um…'

'Well Jenny…' Paul interrupted 'I was wondering if I could steal the lovely Alice away from you for a little while so we could get to know each other better'.

'Woh, way to go Paul, he's got a bird for tonight!' shouted John from the stage.

'My friend here is not some trashy girl, you can sleep with and neither am I if that's what you were thinking! So you can all shove it!'

'Ohhh!' All the boys on the stage were joining in now.

'C'mon Alice, we're leaving!' and she grabbed my arm and began to pull me away.

'Wait, it's not like that at all!' Paul then grabbed my other arm. 'Alice, please you know it's not like that'

'She's not stupid you know, we know what guys in bands are like!' Jenny shouted back.

Paul let go of my arm. 'Alice just here me out'.

'You don't have to listen to him Alice' Jenny said trying to pull me away but I stood my ground and Jenny loosened her grip on me. I looked into Paul's eyes.

'Ok, I know that you probably have a terrible first impression of me now but let me make it up to you, get to know you better and well _talk_ some things out'. I knew what he meant by that, talking about the dreams.

'Let me be a perfect gentleman tomorrow and take you out to a restaurant, any place you like, no funny business' He looked at Jenny too when he said that.

'Well… I guess…'

'Oh c'mon Alice! Give him a chance, just look at him!'

'Whose side are you on?' I said looking back at her.

'Ok, I'll be quiet' she said and did the gesture of zipping her lips.

'Yea ok Paul' I said and smiled.

'That's great! Paul replied.

'Ok so how about I pick you up at seven tomorrow at your place'

'Yea ok… um well I'm staying at…um' I looked back at Jenny.

'She's staying at number 14 Lisadell Mews, it's a block of flats down near…'

'Oh yeah I know where that is, well I shall pick you up at seven then, see you tomorrow' Then he flashed me such a brilliant smile that I could have fainted then and there. Then me and Jenny left and went to look for David outside. He was standing beside his car a little bit down at the end of the road from the club.

'About time! What happened to you two?'

Me and Jenny looked at each other and we both concluded to David that it was a long story.

***Hope you enjoyed that! As always I love reading your reviews so please keep writing them! **


End file.
